Sword Art Online: Legend if the Allspark
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: When a new game , Legend of the Allspark came out Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Lizabeth, Agil, Sinon and Leafa decided to play the game and help the Autobots in the game to defend the Allspark from the Decepticons, its up to them to help them protect it even if it means to die protecting it!
1. A New Game

_Just remember, I don't own any of this just the plot._

 _A New Game_

*In the Transformers Animated world*

Optimus and his crew were working on an asteroid clearing away the rocks on the space bridge, repairing it in case if it was damaged. "Ratchet, do you ever get the feeling that something is about to happen right in a nanoklik. And then you meet something new that just doesn't fit in?" Optimus asked the medi-bot Ratchet who just grumbled at the question, "The only thing that ever happens is just how we work together as a team and you just somehow do it like it's no problem to us." Ratchet said as Optimus was looking at a pile of rubble covering something glowing as he he walked over to it and uncovered what was glowing in it and it turns out to be the Allspark. "Is that what I think it is?" Bumblebee asked as Ratchet nodded in shock. "It is kid, you better believe it, cause this is the Allspark.

*In the SAO world*

"Onii-chaaaaaan! There's a new game that just came out, Asuna said so and I got us one each!" said a girl with short black hair, her name was Suguha Kiriguya who called out to her brother/cousin Kazuto Kiriguya AKA Kirito the black swordsman who turned and looked at his sister/cousin who held up to same games she had bought from the store. "Thanks Sugu, you do know that mom will be pissed if you spend this much money on two games for each of us, right?" Kazuto asked his sister who just smiled and said "Don't worry, I'll work off the money from a job okay?" Kazuto just sighed and placed the game into the CD player connected to his NerveGear headset and as he got messages from his friends (and Yuuki since I decided to make her part of it, this is where she is cured and ready to play) saying that they are all ready to play, including him and his sister as they all say "Link Start!" as the screen turns to different colors as they entered the game. But something went off, somehow, their own bodies were swallowed in light and into the game itself. "Papa! Papa! Wake up!" Kirito heard a voice and looked to see that it was Yui in her pixie form with a worried look as he saw Asuna in her SAO outfit along with his friends (Yuuki is still in ALO form) "Asuna!" he cried as he went over to her and held her close to his body as she began to wake up along with his friends and somehow Pina is there right next to Silica, when she woke up she was happy to see her beloved dragon, his sister is in her ALO form, Sinon is in GGO form, Agil, Klein,Lizabeth, and Yuuki are in their usual forms when they heard a scream coming from not very far as the gang decided to see what was going on.


	2. Meeting the Autobots

**Kirito:** _Bumblebeeyanderegirl doesn't own any of this just the plot._

As Kirito and the gang ran over to where the scream was they quickly grabbed out their weapons and attacks the beast with his dual blades along with Asuna's Lambent Light, but was knocked back by its tentacle to the ground as he landed. "Sinon! Go up to the top of the parking roof and find a weakness, Leafa, buff and heal us along with Yuuki, Klein, Agil, you take behind! Lizabeth and Silica you will take the side, we'll deal with the tentacles! Go!" Sinon got to the top and start shooting at the atennas on its head, Yuuki and Leafa start healing and buffing the team, Klein and Agil got the back, and Lizabeth and Silica attacked the sides, and Kirito and Asuna got the tentacles, but somehow, one of the tentacles was holding a young girl, even younger than Silica, Sinon shot the tentacle holding the young girl as she started to fall, but was caught by a yellow robot? Sinon was very confused when she saw the Autobots helping them out, she panicked when she saw the black and gold one caught in the tentacle, she shot the tentacle as the ninja bot was safe.

Prowl POV

As soon as we start attacking the creature, I got caught somehow and was rescued by an organic with a sniper rifle and she kept on shooting at the creature we are fighting. I got back up as two more organics attacked the creature with a mace and dagger, I noticed the smaller organic had a small blue dragon with her as it flew over to me and healed me. I thanked the small dragon as it flew back over to its owner.

Normal POV

Prowl saw Sinon as she began shooting the beast again and again until she reloaded her bullets, giving Kirito and Asuna enough time to attack the beast and Leafa and Yuuki to strike with magic as fro Silica to heal the bots with Pina's help of her healing breath. "Everyone! Attack full head on!" Kirito said as he began to use his ultimate skill Starburst Stream. Kirito used his highest sword skill as the beast's health bar went down to zero and burst into shards. People cheered as the beast was vanquished.The Autobots couldn't believe their own optics of what they had witnessed from the black swordsman. Optimus went to vehicle mode and opened his door for Kirito and Asuna to climb in. "Get in, you explain everything to us and we'll explain everything to you." Optimus said as the black swordsman climbed in along with his wife and daughter, as did their friends they went into the other Autobot's vehicle modes along with Sari (who snuck in) as they went to the deepest part of the lake and went inside the Autobot ship Orion AKA Omega Supreme.


End file.
